Bangtan Boys: Rapper and the Writer
by Masqueraid
Summary: This was originally a one off piece about Rap Monster from the Korean pop music group, Bangtan Boys. However, since people requested more, I hope you will come and join the story of Namjoon and Wilhelmina, a funny and tearful tale of a rapper and a writer falling in love.
1. Prologue: Dual Perspective

"Namjoon! Where are we going?" she asked as they strolled down the beach together. The sand was still pleasantly warm between her toes as her feet left shallow imprints in the grainy substance, small shadows being cast at the inner edge of them due to the sun starting to set over the horizon. It felt like she had been walking for ages, the quick incoming of the tide betraying how much time had truly been spent with Rap Monster, his nickname and not his given birth name, obviously. The skilled rapper had to spend so much time practicing that little time was left for them to be together, so perhaps it was just wistful thinking on her part that the hours had been more than just a couple.

"Are you tired?" the brown haired beauty heard him ask, seeing him stop from the corner of her eye and halting her strides along with him. Namjoon was so considerate of her. Sometimes, Wilhelmina got the ridiculous idea that he was always so concerned over her because he felt guilty over being busy with his career, over being an idol, yet that was only put down to her disbelief that someone like him existed. How could a person so genuinely loving have come into her life? An answer to her query still eluded her, and Wilhelmina thought it might stay that way. Did she care? No. All she cared about was keeping him in her life, not how it came about.

Even before the answer was fully out, Rapmon had moved himself closer to her, worry etched over his perfectly sculptured face. As his hand slipped into her hand own at her side, Wilhelmina let out a soft laugh on an exhaled breath, entangling her fingers with his as she replied with, "Really, I am okay." Casting a glance around them before meeting his gaze once more, she added, "I love it out here, there is no one to find us. For once I don't have to worry about group of your fangirls trampling me to get your autograph." While Willa tried to pass her comment off as a mere joke, something flashed across the face staring into her eyes. It was shock at first, though to the mild irritation of the Caucasian brunette, the emotion soon turned to one of amusement.

"Is my darling girl worried about what I get up to when she isn't around to guard me?" he teased her mirthfully and deftly hooked his arm under her knees, snaking the one which was previously in her hand around her slim waist and sweeping her off her feet. A feminine giggle erupted from her lips as he somehow managed to keep the shoes on his fingers of his right hand as well as start to carry her over the gently rolling sand dunes along the shore. He knew how she found herself worrying about their relationship. Not that she ever for a second thought he would cheat. No, Wilhelmina knew that Rapmon was too good a man for that. What made her worry was thinking he might one day realize how much better he deserved. What was she? A girl he bumped into at a coffee shop who just happened to be reading the same book as him. A girl who asked if the book was worth reading since she had only just started and he nearly finished. Over a coffee each, one which he had offered to buy her for literally walking into her, Wilhelmina had asked about other books worth reading. Things just blossomed from there.

"You're the only girl I want," Namjoon murmured and nuzzled his face into the straight flowing strands of her hair, giving the top of her head a kiss also while inhaling the smell of her pomegranate scented conditioner. He knew that there was not much else he could say that would make the fear go away. There was one thing, but he did not want to scare her off. Besides that, the ring was still getting made, and he wanted everything to be perfect for his girl, only perfect further into the future. So, Willa was left at a loss for words at his loving confession, blushing in the arms of her lover as he treated her like the most fragile thing in the world. What did she do?

"Aren't I getting too heavy?" Willa asked and felt a soft rumbling coming from his chest against her bicep. It was a silly question, especially for one who trained so hard at dancing and strength training for his stage performances. Yet there was always going to be that awkward part of her which said the stupidest things at the most unacceptable of times. This quirk was one of the things which made him start to fall for her in the first day of talking together.

"My silly princess, how could you ever be heavy to me?" Rapmon queried with mischief sparkling out of his dark chocolate eyes, a thin band of orange cutting across one side of his iris from the colourful patterns filling the wide sky above them. It was the only witness to their exchange. That and the nature. No city lights glaring at them harshly from the street posts, not cars to honk as they sped down the highway at an alarming rate. Just peaceful, silent bliss apart from the melodic tones of their own voices mingled in with the gentle crashing of ocean waves.

With a sudden snort of laughter pulled off in a way to make it seem as though it was intended in the most unladylike way possible, Wilhelmina asked with humour lacing her voice, "What on this green and blue Earth makes you think I am anything like a princess?" The look he gave her made it appear as though he presumed the answer to be obvious. Logical. Like she had no need in bothering to ask in the first place.

"I am carrying you in princess style, I don't see where the question came from," was his deceptively innocent answer, one which made Wilhelmina scoff and him to grin. You would think that he had the lines he spoke written for him at times, but it was just his literary side coming out. Speaking of said literary side, Willa was suddenly graced by the lyrics of one of his songs.

"Can you please stay with me," he sang to her, his words sweet but the way he conveyed them purposefully coming off as cheesy. Like there was anywhere she could go anyway, all bundled up in his arms and cradled into his defined torso protectively. That being if she did want to run away. Willa honestly felt like never leaving the comfort of his embrace. "With the moon as our light," he added, the lines out of order to the song as he gestured to the crescent moon, spinning them around so that Willa could catch a glimpse before they returned to their original bearing.

"You cheese ball, stop it!" Wilhelmina exclaimed with honest, unforced laughter, emphasizing the latter word with a well-placed slap on his chest. Laughter of his own once again met with hers as he said, "Hey, you are the one in love with this cheese ball." Whereas they had only just been joking around and being playful, a new aura overtook Namjoon as he lowered her feet back onto the now cool sand with ease. The sun had completely vanished from sight and a thousand stars were twinkling overhead.

Unsure of why her partner had taken her so far from civilization and worrying about how safe it was to walk back in the dark, Willa felt a hand clasp around her left hip, Rapmon tilting her head up to face his. "I have a surprise for you," he said softly and placed a gentle kiss upon her warm lips, his eyes closing with hers as they briefly engaged in a dance of passion with their mouths.

"What is the surprise?" Willa asked once they parted enough to brush the ends of their noses together. Though she never tried to be, cuteness seemed to emerge from even the simplest of actions from the clumsy girl that was her. Namjoon tugged her along beside him as he made his way with her over the final mound of earth, a wooden roof peeking up to greet them as they ascended then descended the miniature hill. Wilhelmina felt realization dawn upon her as Rapmon walked up the steps with her and pulled a key from out of his pocket. The metal creation was styled to resemble that of a historical design, the overall result coming off as antique like and quaint. With a twist and a click, Namjoon retracted the key and placed his free hand on the door knob, turning it and giving the door a slight push which caused it to swing open.

"What is… how did you…" came her incomplete statements as her brain set autopilot into motion, her feet moving forward of their own volition and making her enter into the small beach side hut. It comprised of only two rooms from what she could tell. There was a sofa against one wall, a small coffee table constructed of rustic, unpolished wood before it. Two sleeping bags had been laid out over the floor in front of a blazing fire, the hearth adorned with flickering candles much like the windowsills were. Fresh fruit and other delicatessen foods had been spread over the little table for them to dine upon for supper.

"Just one day," Namjoon said with a half-smile tugging up at the right side of his lips, one hand dropping the key onto the sofa before reaching behind him so his fingers made contact with the door. With his other hand, he extended his arm towards Willa and wrapped his fingers through the loop of her jeans. Pulling her closer as a blush decorated her cheeks, he gave the door another shove, their bodies visible through the rapidly closely gap. Rapmon stopped pulling her closer when they were almost touching, leaning down so that his mouth was beside her ear. As the door clicked, he added quietly, "One night."


	2. Chapter 1: Wilhelmina

Wilhelmina, or Willa for short, had stayed up all night practising for her oral exam. It was brutal enough to remember a speech with just footnotes to guide her in English, let alone in another language. She supposed she deserved the struggle though. No one forced her into a Bachelor of Arts. No one forced her Bachelor of Arts to be the Korean language.

Amid her self-pity and idle thoughts of regret, Willa had almost hit her lowest point, the feel of the walls closing in getting too much for her to handle. How was she ever going to make it here? In South Korea, where she knew no one, where she was only in her first semester of the language. The oral exam was really more of a test to see where everyone was in their progress. Basically, the teacher was trying to cater to each student's individual needs. Only someone like Wilhelmina would view it as a bad thing.

Having grabbed her bag in utter disgust with herself and, by extension, the work load she had brought upon herself, she quickly left the apartment and slammed the front door to mark the event. She trudged down the stairs, out of the building itself, and just started walking until she found a coffee shop which suited her fancy. It looked like it contained a lot of books, so she instantly felt the bookworm within her getting pulled out of the internal hole she had suppressed it in. When was the last time she read for fun? When was the last time she read for pleasure and not in some way which would benefit her education? The fact that the time was unremembered if what finally caused her to push open the door.

The first thing that hit her was the intangible cloud of smells, each scent unique and only working to compliment the predominant factor; coffee, coffee, and just more coffee. There was a touch of vanilla here, a hint of chocolate here. Was that cinnamon as well? Wilhelmina almost melted on the spot. Letting the door close silently behind her, she walked up to the line and awaited her turn to order, scanning her surroundings as she did so. Oddly enough, some of the books appeared to be in English. There were some in Chinese as well, a handful in Japanese. Most of the ones in Japanese looked as though they were manga though, so she did not dwell on them long. It was not that she had anything against manga, it was more of a precautionary step; better to ignore them all together than to get addicted again.

Finally, the line dwindled down, and Wilhelmina was able to order herself a beverage. What did she feel like? Something sweet? Something cold? The list of options was overly extensive and she just settled on the recommendation of the barista—a chai spiced mocha chino with cream and chocolate dusting over the top.

 _If this doesn't kick start my brain, nothing will_ , Willa mused in her mind, her thought directed out the insane sugar content which just had to be melted down and hidden within the innocent looking mug it would come in.

Moving away from the counter with a polite bow and word of thanks, she gravitated towards the quietest, most secluded table there was. It was one in the corner which looked as though it could only fit two people there, three if you got a chair from somewhere else. It was probably a couples table, come to think of it. South Korea had such a big couple culture for the younger generation. For the older one as well, probably, she just never saw couples in their forties and fifties huddled together taking selfies which giant, pink heart lollipops like she did with couples in their twenties.

She was just about to sling her bag over the back of the chair when she remembered that she would need to get her money out to pay for the coffee. Willa quickly slipped the leather satchel off her shoulder and onto the table, her hands diving in and routing around for her purse with as little noise as she could manage. Just as she found the brightly coloured money holder and opened it up to start pulling out coins, she got a startling surprise. Before she knew it, something solid and heavy had collided with her side, an audible gasp reaching her ear before the sound of coins tickling on the ground overtook her hearing. Yet, despite the embarrassment she should have felt, Willa was more preoccupied with another sensation; the feel of burning hot liquid soaking into her thin, cotton sleeve, and searing against her sensitive, pale skin.


	3. Chapter 2: Namjoon

Namjoon was finally able to escape the recording room, going out to seek some private time for himself. Don't get him wrong, he loved the other guys like they were brothers by blood. Still, they created so much noise that he needed to get away at times. If Yoongi was anywhere around, he might have just stayed at the dorm, writing lyrics and sitting in blissful peace with one another. However, to his own misfortune, the other rapper had already slinked off find fresh inspiration. Even Seokjin had gone off somewhere. That left the hyungs, most likely being minded by the Hoseok, and Namjoon could almost feel the headache forming at thinking alone of their antics and wild behaviour.

Since he had been dwelling so much on the activities of his co-workers and friends, Namjoon did not realize just how far he had walked. He had gone at least ten blocks from his home base and his stomach brought that fact to light but gaining his attention through an angry growl. When was the last time he had eaten? He had skipped breakfast, and hadn't eaten dinner the night before. Work was his life and sometimes meals did not factor into that equation. Fortunately for him, there was a coffee shop a couple of buildings ahead, so he made a beeline for the establishment at once.

When he got there and pushed through the front door, a gentle, tickling sound came from overhead. He looked up to see a collection of silver bells dangling above the door on cream paled string.

 _An effective way to let you know if someone is coming inside… maybe I should put one of these in my room. Save me from having TaeTae giving me a heart attack in the middle of the night_.

Namjoon was referring to how the hyperactive "alien" tended to record the other members while they were all asleep. He would do strange things as well, like petting their hair or making the sleeping body put a finger up their own nose. At least he would never get bored with himself, a positive in the light of utter strangeness he held.

Deciding that he was thinking far too much for someone so tired, Namjoon felt a craving for caffeine and Western food kicking in, the smell of those thick, heavy muffins in the display case wafting under his nose and tugging on the strings of his appetite.

The line was significantly shorter than it had been only a few minutes ago, so he did not have to wait long before he had his double espresso and blueberry flavoured snack in hand. He was glad that no one had recognized who he was because he just wanted to feel normal for a day. The downside was that he actually had to pay for his breakfast. Maybe a little conceited, but when people discovered his identity, they took to giving him things on the house in order to gain his affection and favour. To him, it was not kind, but a desperate plea of the hopeful and naïve. He could not befriend every person who showed him kindness, for the number was too great. He wanted to tell people that straight up, however, if he did do that, his company would tear him to shreds with their lecturing.

Politely smiling at the barista and nodding his head to her, unable to bow properly without spilling his drink, Namjoon turned and walked to the nearest empty seat he saw. Someone else was ahead of him a few meters and appeared to be walking to the bathroom, so he risked a glance back over his shoulder to the clock on the wall. He had about two hours before he was needed back at headquarters, so he had better make his morning count.

When he turned back and focused on the table, it dawned on him that he had not gauged the distance properly, the speed of his walking too quick compared to the speed it took him to check the time. In the time his gaze was averted, the woman he thought had been going to the bathroom had stopped at the table, pulled out her purse, and began routing around for money for her drink.

Before he could stop himself, his hard, muscled chest hit her shoulder, and she was sent sideways a few steps. The cup he had resting on the saucer in his hand slip forward, falling as if it was in slow motion, and he let sucked in a breath of horror to see the liquid spill out and splash down onto her clean, white clothing.


End file.
